


Good Girl Gone Bad

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria runs away from Rath and back to Roswell. He comes to find her. Michael wants to know why Maria is so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the name RiaRath101

Michael looked over at the door as the bell chimed signaling a customer had walked into the diner. He blinked in surprise when he saw that Maria was the one that was walking into the diner. She had left months ago and no one had heard from her since to his knowledge. He had to look twice since she was so different now from his pixie the one he known and loved. His brown eye moved down her body noticing the way the red tank top hugged her upper body and stopped just above her belly button that was pieced with a blue stone and a silver symbol that reminded him of his alien symbol. Letting his eyes move lower, he noticed her black mini skirt hugged her hips. The last thing that he noticed was the tattoo of black barbed wire with the name Rath intertwinded in the wire. Her look told him without words that she was no longer innocent. 

 

"Well well look who finally decided to come back to Roswell"Michael said sarcastically. 

Maria glared at Michael having felt him checking her out which annoyed her to no end. "Micheal stay the fuck away from me"Maria growled in response. 

"You certainly have changed"Michael said. He looked up and down her body while saying, "Makes me wonder who you hung with in New York." 

Maria smiled evilly in response before saying,"Believe me you really don't want to know." Looking around the diner, she found the person that she had actually come to see sitting in one of the booths. She walked across the diner over to where Tess was sitting. "Tess I need to talk to you" Tess looked up at Maria the shock clearly written on her face. "You want to talk to me?"Tess asked. 

Maria nodded her head yes and glanced over at Michael out of the corner of her green eyes. "Not here"Maria said. 

Tess slowly nodded her head yes. She was more curious than anything else since Maria and her had never really been friends. Sliding out of the booth, she walked with Maria through the diner and out the door. Michael watched them leave while wondering why she would go to Tess. 

Walking down the street Tess asked, "What's up Maria? I would think that I would be the last person you come to for help." 

Maria knew that Tess was her best if only option out of the human-alien hybrids."You have to swear to me that you will not tell Micheal, Max, or Isabel what I am about to tell you." 

"Why can't I tell them?"Tess asked 

"I don't trust what will happen if they find out"Maria answered honestly. Seeing the look of concern on Tess's face, she said, "I don't think they will be in danger. It's not like Rath is coming after me" Tess slowly nodded her head yes and said, "You have to tell me everything." 

Guess that is only fair, Maria thought as she asked,"Where do you want me to start?" 

"Try the beginning" Tess answered. 

"This is going to take a while" Maria informed her. 

Tess imagined what ever Maria had to tell her was complicated and suggested, "Let's go some where to sit and talk then. How about your house?" 

"I'm not staying with my mom. I got an apartment"Maria told her. Tess couldn't help but wonder why Maria wasn't staying at her moms and was renting an apartment. Maria walks with Tess to her apartment. She takes her keys out and unlocks the front door. Opening the door, she leads Tess inside her apartment. Tess follows Maria into the living room. 

"It is easier for me to show you why than to tell you. I will tell you everything"Maria promised. Tess was about to ask her what she meant by show her when Maria pushed her skirt down slightly to show her the tiny silver hand on her abdomen. Tess's blue eyes doubled in size as she stared at the tiny silver hand print. She knew from Nasedo always telling her that her destiny was to have Max's baby that if they concieved their would be a silver hand print from the baby. 

"Oh my god" Tess gasped. Maria slowly nodded her head yes and said, "I was in New York City. While I was there I met this guy, Rath. We really hit it off." She paused for a moment to collect the rest of her thoughts. "I spent all my time with him and his friends, Zan, Ava and Lonnie" Tess knew thier past lives names because of Nasedo. "Ava is your double, Zan is Max's ,Lonnie is Isabel's, and Rath is Michael's double"Maria babbled. 

Tess was surprised that Maria would become friends with their doubles since she had wanted away from Roswell and all the alien abysse."You meet our dupes" Tess said. Maria nodded her head yes and said, "I did more than meet them as you can see"Maria said. Tess was curious about the baby and asked,"Can I connect with the baby?" 

Maria smiled having hoped that Tess could connect with the baby since she knew going to the doctor could put herself and the baby she was carrying in danger. "That is what I want you to do and help me to do it too"Maria said. Tess kneeled down at Maria's feet and placed her hand on the silver hand print. She instantly recieved flashes of Maria and Rath while they were together, the love that they shared for one another, and sees the baby is a boy. 

Meanwhile just out side of Maria's apartment, Michael growled in frustration while wanting answers to the questions that where now inside his head. He had followed Tess and Maria at a safe distance. When they had gone inside, he had called Max on his cellphone explaining Maria's sudden appearance and how she had told Tess she needed to talk to her. He gave Max the address. Max parked the jeep across the street five minutes later. 

"I want to know why Maria came back and went right to Tess" Michael said. Both Max and Isabel were curious to know why Maria had gone to see Tess since Maria had never trusted her before. "She is hiding something. We are going to find out what" Max said. Michael went to open the door and said, "It's locked." Max placed his hand over the lock and concentrated making the lock click open. 

"Let's find out"Max says while turning the handle and opening the door. Max, Micheal, and Isabel quietly walked into Maria's apartment. 

"You are crazy if you think Rath is not going to come for you. It's a boy and it is calling for him. You would never have left if you had not walked in on what you saw would you?" Tess babbled. Maria slowly shook her head no. Looking up, she saw Micheal, Max, and Isabel staring at them. She quickly pulled up her skirt in an attempt to hide the tiny silver hand print. 

Micheal's brown eyes showed how angry he was to see the silver hand print. He knew that meant she had either been with his dupe or Max's dupe. "It's too late. We already saw the silver hand print. Was it my double or Max's double you were with?" Michael growled. Maria remained silent refusing to answer him. "Answer me" Michael yelled. He was so angry that the lights flickered in the house 

Tess noticed the lights flicker and said, "Michael, calm down." 

"Tess, don't tell me to calm down. Answer the question, Maria" Michael growled. 

"I already told you that you really don't want to know" Maria said. 

Micheal walk across the room to her. Maria raised her hand and says,"Don't touch me." Michael notices her raised hand and says, "You are not like us. You don't have powers." He takes another step toward her and Maria makes a shield form. 

"I won't let you touch me. The baby will try to connect to you"Maria said. 

Seeing the shield form, Michael said, "Guess the answer is Max's dupe cause that is his power." 

"What did you say?"Isabel asked 

Maria was getting really sick of Michael and said, "Actually you are wrong. In your past life, Micheal your name was Rath. I was with your double Micheal, Rath. It is one of your powers you just don't know how to use it." 

Alex and Liz walk into Maria's apartment. "Hey Maria your mom gave us your address. She told us some crazy story about you being pregnant and not living with her" Liz said. 

"Not crazy it's true" Maria said. 

Alex looked over at Michael and said, "Micheal didn't we just see you? Though you looked totally different and I swear you had a New York accent." 

 

Maria green eyes showed her surprise. "Was he alone?" Alex shook his head no and said, "Only saw him at first then we saw the others." Liz was beginning to wonder if Alex had known if Maria was back. "You have been back for like three months and haven't called me once"Liz said. Maria hears the hurt in Liz's voice and says, "Sorry." 

Micheal backed away from Maria after hearing the others where there. Rath, Zan, Ava, and Lonnie strutted into the living room. Micheal could feel the power coming off his double. Rath takes one look at Michael and then Max and Isabel and yells, "Get out now!" Max looks over at Rath and says, "We are not leaving unless Maria tells us to." 

Maria stared at Max in disbelief. She hadn't even invited the other three podsters as Kyle called them into her apartment. They had just let themselves into her apartment. She could tell that Rath was losing what little pateince he had with all of them when he growled, "Dis is none of their business." 

Maria nodded her head in agreement and yelled, "Everyone get out of my apartment except Tess. Since Tess was the only one invited." She noticed the sudden smirk on Rath's face and knew that he had known all along where she was staying. 

"Whose apartment Ria?" Rath asked. 

"Mine Rath" Ria answered. 

Rath raised his right eyebrow at her and said, "Really, whose credit card payed for it?" 

Maria glared at Rath while she yelled, "I said get out!" 

Micheal could help but notice how Maria's nipples hardened against her top as Rath stared at her. Telling him that she might be telling everyone to leave but her body couldn't deny what Rath being there was doing to her. 

Rath shook his head no."Iz aint leavin. Iz payed the bills. We have things to discuss." 

Maria shook her head no. She didn't want to talk to him. "We have nothing to discuss" 

"Iz aint playin anymore Ria" Rath growled. 

"I will call the Sheriff and have you removed Rath" Ria threatened. She didn't like the sudden grin that appeared on his face. 

"Go right ahead Ria. My name is on da lease" Rath said. 

Maria stared at him in disbelief and said, "What... what do you mean your name is on the lease?" 

Rath smirked while saying, "It is my credit card dat ya is usin. They called me. Iz signed for da payment after Iz told ya landlord dat my name goes on da lease." 

"Why?" Maria asked. 

"Ya knows da answer to dat question. Iz gaves ya so long to come ta ya senses" Rath growled. He noticed her green eyes sparkle in annoyance and knew she was mad. 

"Come to my senses. You where in bed with her" Maria yelled. 

"Nothing happened. We fell asleep. Dat is all" Rath said. He looked directly at Michael and said, "Ya can't tells me dat sleepin in a bed without doing anything is impossible cause Iz knows better." Looking back at Maria he looked her up and down letting his eyes roam from her chest to her abdomen. "First Iz has ta connect ta my baby. He keeps calling me" 

Rath stalked across the room toward Maria. His brown eyes challenging her as he said, "What's the matter Ria? What are you afraid of?" Reaching her, he whispered, "Me?" 

Ria inhaled sharply trying to calm her rapidly beating heat. She inhaled his scent and wanted to scream in frustration. "Tells dem ta leave" Rath said. His brown eyes darkened slightly when he sensed Michael was watching them. "Michael is pissing me off"Rath growled. Ria knew him well enough to know his eyes had darkened out of anger. "Da baby ain't da only one callin me"Rath said so only she could hear. 

Maria knew that Rath was right but didn't want to admit to him that if they connected to the baby there would be a whole lot more connecting. "Please......." Maria said. 

Tess sensed that Maria really wants them to leave. "Maria I will stop by later" Tess said. Nodding her head yes, Maria told Tess without words she was welcome to come back. Tess looked at Max, Isabel, and Michael and said,"It's time for us to leave." She walks out of the living room followed by Max, Isabel and a reluctant Michael. Liz and Alex follow Michael out of the house. 

 

Zan walks into the kitchen to raid Maria's fridge.   
Opening the fridge Zan finds it empty. Closing the door, he walks back into the living room and asks,"Ria do you eat?" 

"Dats a good question. For someone who is at least three months ya sure don't look it"Rath says. 

"I eat"Maria responds. 

Zan looks at Maria questionably. "Ava, Lonnie, n I will go grocery shopping while Rath and ya talk" Zan said. Maria nodded her head yes while wishing that one of them would stay. She didn't want to be alone with Rath. "Iz need da keys to Rath's jeep" Zan says. 

"They are on the counter"Maria says. 

Zan grabs the keys off the counter and says, "We will be back." Zan takes Ava's hand in his hand. They walk out of the room followed by Lonnie. "Finally we are alone" Rath says. Maria looks into Rath's brown eyes while saying, "Stop." "Iz ain't doin nothin" Rath says. 

Meanwhile at The Crash Down, Max asks, "Tess what is your opinion on our new development?" Tess had a feeling she knew what Max was asking but decided to clairify first. "What's going to happen with Rath and Maria?" Tess asked. "yes"Max answered. 

"He is not leaving" Tess said. Michael sighed in annoyance before growling, "We heard him say that like a million times." Isabel rolled her eyes at Michael before saying, "One thing I noticed was the sexual tension was so thick in that room. You could have cut it with a knife." 

"She likes intense" Tess said 

"That's defiantly intense"Isabel said. 

"That is nothing when I connected to the baby I got flashes of her and Rath" Tess said. She waved her hand over her face pretending to fan herself and said, "Was needing cold shower."   
Alex laughs while Michael glares at her. "They have a connection that I can't comprehend"Tess admits 

Alex decided now would be a good time to tell everyone that he had already know about Maria. "I knew about Maria and Micheal's double" Alex said. Liz looked at Alex with hurt in her brown eyes and said, "You knew." Alex nodded his head yes and said, "I have been talking to her. I convinced her to talk to Tess." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Max asked. Alex looked at Max and said, "You would have told her how much danger she had put all of you in." Looking at Michael, he said, "You would be all pissy." Looking at Isabel, he said, "She wouldn't talk to you because of Lonnie." Finally looking at Liz, he said, "You would have just gone into science mode wanting to run all sorts of tests on her." 

Tess was curious out of all of them why Alex had told Maria she should talk to her. "Why have her come to me?" Tess asked. "You are straight forward and honest. Maria knew you would keep her secret" Alex answered. He looked at Max,Micheal and Isabel and said, "You put yourselves in danger the moment they entered that house. You have no concept of how powerful they are." 

Max nodded his head yes while knowing everything that Alex was saying was right. "Put it this way if your enemies attack I will be standing with them" Alex said. "What!!" Isabel gasped.   
"I'm human not stupid or did you not feel the power coming off Rath." Alex said. He had always hated the way that Michael had treated Maria which was one of the reasons he decided to dig that knife in deeper. "Micheal if you had taken one step toward her you would be dust right now" Alex said. 

"You are whacked Whitman" Michael said. Alex knew that if Michael went near Maria that Rath would be after him. He had determined from what Maria had told him and from what he had seen that Rath was possessive. "Micheal if you knew that she knows all about your past. Would you let it go?" Alex asked. 

"No that's all I ever wanted. Answers!" Michael answered. Max sighed before saying, "We are not getting any where. Our doubles are here.We need to come up with something so people don't get suspicious." 

"How about we are ya cousins with a really strong family resemblance"Zan said. 

They look up to see Zan, Ava and Lonnie. "Unless you have a better idea" Ava said. Zan noticed Liz looking at him and said, "Don't even think about it science girl. I aint no science project." He looked at Alex and said,"Speaking of projects. Where is that book Alex?" 

"Are you going to change it back?" Alex asked. "Iz just want to see how much of it she decoded" Zan said. Deciding to be smart, he said, "Ya don't trust me?" Alex snickered before saying, "You are a little scary." Zan laughs as Alex takes the book out of his backpack. Zan looks through the Destiny book and says, "I see she didn't translate dis." 

Alex nodded his head yes and said, "Maria said that it is like a bonding ceremony and that it can be very dark." Zan nodded his head yes and said, "The translation is how far would you go to prove to someone that you mean everything to them." He hands the book back to Alex and says, "We gonna jet. Why don't ya n Tess stop over later." "Sure they have had enough time to work things out?" Alex asks. "No. We are going grocery shopping Ria has no food" Zan said. "Not surprised Ria can't cook"Alex said. 

Back at the apartment, Maria walked away from Rath while saying, "Rath I don't want to talk." Rath shook his head in annoyance and said, "Dat's to bad Iz do, so just listen then." Maria sighed, knowing Rath was going to talk whether she wanted to talk to him or not. "Why would Iz do dat to ya? We are connected on a level the others will never understand." 

"You lost any rights to us the day I walked into your apartment and Lonnie was in your bed" Maria said. Rath ran his hands through his Mohawk trying to calm down. "Lonnie was crying over some guy that she found out some shit about. We fell asleep nothing happened" Rath said. He paused for a moment to see if she would say anything. When she remained silent, he asked, "Ya knew about destiny so ya thought Iz decided dat was for me?" 

"Yes" Maria whispered. "Ria... Why did you runaway?Lonnie is just an excuse" Rath asked. "I'm scared" Maria finally answered.   
"Of me?" Rath asked. Maria looked into his brown eyes and said, "No. That I will end up like my mom." Rath didn't understand how she could end up like her mom since he wasn't going anywhere. "You can connect with the baby. I am not ready for more yet" Maria said. Rath nodded his head yes while having no intentions of getting her into bed. 

"Don't push"Maria said. 

"Let's go in the bedroom" Rath suggested. Maria shook her head no and said, "You can connect with the baby out here." Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "We will be in there later together." "I know please let me do this at my pace" Maria said. Rath sighs before saying, "Kay. Iz not made of stone." 

Maria walks over to the couch and says, "We can sit here." Rath follows her over to the couch and says, "Will ya relax?" Maria slowly nods her head yes. "Iz promise I will not pounce till ya do"Rath says. Maria smiles while pushing her skirt down to her bikini line and revealing the tiny silver hand print. Rath thinks her skirt is too tight and growls, "Dats too tight." "My skirt is not tight"Maria growls. 

Rath raises his eyebrow like he was deep in thought. "You promised" Maria reminds him. Rath places his hand on her abdomen. The baby forms a connection to him. Rath sees his son for the first time. He is so tiny. His son feels Rath's presence. Rath feels a weight lift off his shoulders from knowing that by the time his son is born everything will be fine. Feeling his son is now content, he breaks the connection. 

Rath looks Ria in the eyes and says, "You have to connect to him too." "Next time we will do it together" Maria says. Rath starts to move his hand lower. "Rath you promised" Maria says while making no attempt to stop him. "Iz can't help it" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. 

Rath moves his hand lower letting his fingers touch her folds. Ria moans as his fingers touch her folds of her heat. Inserting a finger into her heat, he pumped into her twice then removed his finger. Bringing his mouth to her mouth, he kisses her deeply. Breaking the kiss for air, he asked, "Why is ya fighting it? Ya are so wet." 

Maria pushes Rath away from her. She jumps up from the couch and fixes her skirt. "I need to get some air. I will be back in a little while" Maria said. Rath watches Maria practically run out the door. "God dammit. Iz so sick of cold showers" Rath growls.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2 

Maria walked into the diner and went over to the counter. Sitting down at the counter, she reached into her back pocket to get his credit card. Finding his card is gone, she curses, "Shit!" 

Liz walks over to the counter and says, "Hey Maria. What can I get you?" Maria nibbles on her bottom lip before asking,"Liz, can I pay you later? I don't have any cash on me." Liz nods her head yes and says, "Whatever you want its on the house." 

"Will smith burger, fries n coffee"Maria said. 

Liz nods her head yes while writing the order down. She goes into the kitchen and rips the sheet from her order pad. Giving Jose the order, she walks back into the diner and grabs a cup from under the counter. Filling the cup with coffee, she picks the cup up. Setting the cup down in front of Maria, she says, " Will be up soon." 

Seeing that the diner is slow, Liz asks, "Want to talk while you wait?" "Sure" Maria answers. Knowing the Tabasco sauce isn't normally out on the counter, she asks, "Where's the Tabasco sauce?" Reaching under the counter, Liz gets a bottle of Tabasco and hands her the bottle. She pointed to Ria's tattoo of the barbed wire with Rath's name intertwinded in the wire and asks, "Did that hurt?" 

Maria shook her head no and said, "This hurt more." She stuck her tongue out to reveal a silver barbell with a skulls head.   
"Oh my god you have your tongue pierced" Liz said. Maria says jokingly, "Sorry I forgot I was talking to Miss Innocent." Liz laughs knowing she is picking on her. "I could never have my tongue pierced." 

"Rath did mine. He did this tattoo also. I did Rath's tattoo" Maria said. "Oh...I get it"Liz said. She figured Rath used his powers to give her the piercing and tattoo. Maria shook her head no and said, "Not really Its Czechoslovakian in the book. Max should burn it. It's missing pages." 

"Liz your order is up" Jose yells. Liz walks into the back and picks the plate up. Walking back into the diner, she sets the plate down. Hearing the bell chime, she looks up to see four people walk into the diner. "Here is your food. Got to go wait on costumers"Liz says. 

"Later chica" Maria says. 

Lonnie walks into the diner and sits down next to Maria. "Ria will you talk to me?" Maria doses her food in Tabasco sauce and pretends to be interested in the food on her plate. "Fine just listen. I thought we were friends n Iz don't do that to my friends. Ya is da first true friend I has cause Ava doesn't count. Quit doing this to Rath and yourself n quit using me as an excuse cause you know damn well I'm telling ya the truth." Lonnie said. 

Sean walked up to them and said, "Hey cousin" He picked a couple of fries up and started to eat them. Swallowing the fries, he asked, "What's on these thats gross." "Pregnancy cravings. Get your own food" Ria said. Deciding she wasn't really hungry, she pushed the plate toward Sean and said, "There is nothing on the burger if you want it I'm not really hungry for food." 

"Who's your friend Ria?" Sean asks. Maria shakes her head while saying, "Lonnie this is my idiot cousin Sean. Sean this is my friend Lonnie." Getting up from the stool, she turned toward Lonnie and said, "See you at the apartment. I have something to take care of." Lonnie smiles and nods her head yes. 

A few minutes later, Maria walks into the apartment and into the living room. She finds Rath sitting in the rocker recliner and watching TV. Rath looks up and says, "Ya back. Did ya gets da air ya needed?" 

"Yes" Maria answers. She climbes climbed into Rath's lap straddling his waist. "I'm not....." Maria cut him off kissing him passionately her tongue invading his mouth. Rath's tongue explored her mouth then battled with hers for dominance. Breaking the kiss for air, Rath said, "Don't start something ya ain't gonna let me finish." 

Maria moved her mouth to his neck making Rath moaned as her lips attacked his neck. Rath attacked her neck pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking hard. 

"Rath....."Maria moaned loudly. 

Rath could smell and feel her arousal. Standing up, he held onto Ria like he was afraid she would change her mind again if he released her. "Let's take this to the bedroom"Rath said in a thick and husky voice. Maria nods her head yes before capturing his mouth again in a passion filled kiss. Tess and Alex walked into the living room. 

Ria broke the kiss for air. She found it hard to speak but finally managed to say, "Take me to bed now!" 

Rath nods his head yes. "We are going to bed. Have Zan save us some food. We will eat later" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. 

"I already ate" Maria says. 

"No you did not you just pushed the food around your plate" Alex says. 

Maria sighs before saying, "I'll eat later." She looks deep into Rath's brown eyes and begs, "I need you now please." Rath carries her out of the living room and into the hall. Ria captures his mouth in a demanding kiss. 

"Have they made it to their bedroom yet?" Zan asks. 

"No they are in the hall" Tess answers. 

They hear the bedroom door being kicked shut. Zan looks up at the ceiling as if he is praying and says, "Please tell me they sound proofed their room. Iz don't want to hear three months of sexual frustration being released."Looking over at Ava, he licks his lips before saying,"Ava Iz having ya for desert." 

Ava giggled before saying, "Promises promises." 

Alex and Tess were unable to stop themselves from laughing. Tess though Zan and Ava were so in sink with each other that they probably finished each others sentances. 

In the bedroom, Maria moved away from Rath slightly. Rath pulled her top over her head and brushed his fingers over her breasts in the proccess." Rath......". 

"What no bra?" Rath growls. 

"Didn't feel like wearing one" Maria says. She shiveres feeling his heated gaze on her breasts. She felt her nipples become even harder and beg him for his touch. 

Rath licks his lips as her nipples harden under his fingers. "Iz missed ya" Rath says. He circled her hardened nipple with his finger, then replacing his fingers with his tongue. Circling her nipple with the tip of his tongue then blowing on her heated wet skin. 

"Rath please"Maria begged. 

Rath took her breast into his mouth to sucked and then nip at the tip. Ria racked her nails down his back. Rath growled in pleasure while switching to her other breast. He circled her nipple with his tongue before taking the peak into his mouth and sucking hungrily. 

"Please!" Maria begged. She was so wet that she was certain that his jeans were becoming soaked with her juices from where her body was pressing into the bulge in his jeans. Rath could feel his jeans becoming even tighter with each moan that passed through her lips. He slowly slipped his mouth off her breast and laid her down on the bed. Kneeling on the bed, he slowly pulled her skirt down her legs. Throwing the offending garment to the ground, he said, "No thongs either" 

Maria spread her legs in a silent invitation. Rath brought his hand to her wet heat and ran his fingers back and forth over her folds. Maria bucked her hips in response. Rath moved up her body and captured her mouth. Maria reached between them and tried to remove his jeans. She moaned in frustration when Rath moved his hips so she couldn't get to his jeans. 

Rath took her hands in his hand and placed her arms over her head. He reached by the bed for a pair of handcuffs that he had placed there earlier. Finding the cuffs, he used his other hand to attach the handcuffs to her wrists. Moving away from her, he looked down at her and smirked. 

"Rath!!!" Maria growled. She started to concentrate to make the cuffs come undone. "No powers or ya is takin a really cold shower"Rath says. 

Maria sticks her bottom lip out and pouts. Rath raises his right eyebrow while attempting to not be swayed by her pout. Seeing that the pout wasn't going to work, she begges,"Rath please I wanna touch you" 

Shaking his head no, Rath asks,"How's it feel to want?" 

Maria moaned in frustration while knowing she wasn't going to get what she wanted. 

"Ya have been a bad girl and bad girls get punished" Rath said. He licked his lips while admiring her body. "Where do you want me to start? How about here?" Rath asked. 

Rath moved his hand to her heat and cupped her heat in the palm of his hand. Moving his his fingers like he was tapping them, he made his fingers come in contact with her clit. Maria moaned in frustrstion from the slight stimulation. Moving lower to her wet folds, he inserting two fingers and pumping them while kneading her breast and pinching her nipple with his other hand. 

Ria moaned in frustration. She always hated when he teased her. Not that he did that often. Rath slipped his fingers out of her heat and replaced his hand with his mouth. He groaned as her juices teased his tongue. Slipping his tongue out, he said, "Been too long, Ria..." Ria nodded her head yes and moaned, "Please...Rath..." 

Rath pushed his tongue deep into her heat and the twisted and turned his tongue causing moans and screams to come from her mouth. Moving his hand to her clit, he pinched her clit hard. "Rath..." Ria moaned. He felt her walls start to clamp down on his tongue and slipped his tongue out of her heat. 

"Rath ...please... Rath..." Ria begged. 

Rath moved off the bed and moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans. Ria watched with eyes full of desire as Rath stripped off his jeans. Rath kicked off his jeans and hissed as his hard cock bounced under her heated gaze. 

Maria licked her lips before saying, "Rath, undo the cuffs. Please!" She itched to touch him. "I want to touch you" Maria whined. Rath covered her body with his body and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. He concentrated on unlocking the cuffs with his powers. Ria moaved her hands all over him while refamiliarizing herself with his body. 

"I missed you so much" Maria moaned. Bitting her neck, Rath licked away the sting before taking the same spot into his mouth and sucking hungrily. Maria could feel his hardened cock pressing into her wet heat and was about to beg him to fill her when he thrust his hips forward pushing into her in one thrust. 

"Ya so tight" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. He pulled his hardened cock back, then thrust his hardened cock back inside her tight wet heat. Maria wrapped her legs around his waist holding his body tightly against her body. Rath thrust his hard cock in and out making her moan, "Feel so good." 

Maria thrust her hips matching each one of his thrusts. Rath reached between their bodies and pinched her clit. "Rath..." Maria screamed. She thrust her hips uncontrollably as her walls clamp down on his hardened cock. He thrust harder and faster a couple more times before finding his own release and filling her fluttering heat with his seed. "Ria..."Rath screamed. 

Rath captured her mouth in a passion filled kiss. He slowly slipped out of her fluttering heat. Maria moaned from the loss. 

Now feeling hungry, Maria says, "I'm starved." Rath laughs. 

"Let's go eat then I get to cuff you" Maria says. Rath groans as images of what she plans to do to him go through his head. 

Feeling his erection pressed into her, Maria says, "I'm not hungry anymore." She captures his mouth in a fierce kiss while locking the cuffs around his wrists. 

Rath feels the cuffs lock around his wrists and growls in frustration. Maria kisses her way down his body to his chest where she circles one nipple with the tip of her tongue and then nips at the hard peak. Rath moans in pleasure and frustration. She ran her tongue over to his other nipple and repeated her actions. Kissing her way down his stomach to his hardened cock. 

Rath moaned in frustration as he felt her breath against his hard cock. Maria used her her tongue to lick the pre cum around his mushroom head. "Ria..." Rath moaned. Maria ran her tongue down his entire length before taking him into her mouth. She sucked and pumped his hardened cock. 

Rath feels her piercing running up and down the vein as Ria sucked on his cock. Holding the base of his cock with her hand, Maria pumped her mouth along his length while thrusting her hand. Rath was going insane with pleasure. If he were to die right now he would die as a happy alien. Maria suddenly slipped her mouth off his hardened cock. 

"Ria!" Rath growled. Maria straddled his waist and took his hardened cock into her hand. She thrust her hips down and took his hardened cock into her wet heat. Rath moaned in pleasure when he felt her heat surround his hardened cock. Wanting to touch her, he pulled on the cuffs and broke them. 

Maria thrust her hips up and down making his hardened cock slide in and out of her heat. 

Rath brought his hands to her breasts and pinched her hardened nipples. Maria moans in pleasure and thrusts her hips harder and faster. They meet each other thrust for thrust 

Her walls clamp down on his hardened cock as he thrusts deep hitting her g-spot causing her to scream, "Yes... yes... I'm coming..." Rath smirks at her while thrusting deep into her fluttering heat and filling her with his hot seed as her walls clamp down on him. 

Maria collapses on top of Rath exhausted. Rath runs his hands up and down her spine. Maria shivered with every touch of his hand against her body. Rath knows from the sound of her breathing that she was asleep. "I'm never leavin ya Ria you are stuck with me." He brought the covers up over their bodies and watched her sleep until he could no longer keep his brown eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ria woke the next morning to find she was still in Rath's arms. She tried to move out of his arms and he tightened his arms around her body. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Rath to find he was still fast asleep. 

Rath's hold on her body made it difficult for her to move. Ria was finally able to reach his lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and granted her access. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and slowly explored the inside of his mouth. Rath slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss for air, Ria said, "Morning." "Mornin" Rath said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Go back to sleep." Ria shook her head in annoyance and said, "No. Time to get up." Rath snickered before saying, "I am up." 

Ria felt his hardened cock pressing in to her thigh and moved her hip slightly so Rath could enter her heated core. Rath thrust his hips pushing his hardened cock deep inside her heat. Ria thrust her hips making his hardened cock thrust in and out of her heat. She moans as he hits her g-spot. 

They meet each other thrust for thrust. Rath wants to be in control so he flips them. He stills his movements and lookis into her eyes. Ria moans in frustration. "Are you going to runaway from me again?" Rath asked. Ria shakes her head no and answers, "No." She feels like he is looking deep into her soul to determine if she was telling him the truth. 

Ria had been about to come when he stopped thrusting inside of her. "Rath...please...I want to come" Ria begs. Rath smirks at her while reaching between their joined bodies and finding her bundle of nerves. He ran circles around her clit with his thumb. Ria moaned in frustration while needing more. She tries to move her hips so he will move. Rath places his hand on her hip stilling her movements. He pulls all the way out making her scream, "Rath!" 

Rath thrust his hardened cock back inside her heat making his head brush against her g-spot. Ria moans in pleasure and frustration while wanting to meet his thrusts. Rath pulls out and thrust back inside her heat a couple more times before allowing her to move. Ria matches him trust for thrust feeling him everywhere. 

Ria screams, "Rath...," as her walls started to contract around his hardened cock. He thrusts his hardened cock into her fluttering heat hard and deep. He pushed her over the edge as they came together, her walls clamping down on his hard cock as his hot seed shot deep into her. Capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss, he breaks the kiss for air and looks down at her. 

Her eyes were still full of passion and desire. Rath felt her   
walls flutter around his cock from the power of their climax.   
"Iz guess we has ta get out of bed" Rath said. He slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her. Leaning up, she caotures his mouth in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Rath said, "Need food, Ria. Iz not food." Ria sighes while knowing that he was right unfortunately he couldn't be considered food. 

Rath gets out of bed pulling her out of bed with him. He can tell from the color of her green eyes that she really wanted to have him again. "We can finish this later" Rath says. 

"Shower" Ria says. Rath nods his head yes and says, "Den dressed n we can meet everyone at da diner." Deciding to be smart, Ria says, "Maybe this time we can even talk to Tess and Alex.""Dat wasn't my fault" Rath said in response. 

Ria sticks her tongue out at Rath. She walks over to the bathroom door and asks,"Are you joining me in the shower?" 

"Yes but just a shower cause I want to eat breakfast before noon" Rath says. He knows that if given the chanse she would skip eating all together. Not that I wouldn't minds, but she needs ta eat. 

Meanwhile at the diner, Alex was sitting across from Tess in one of the booths. "Zan was just to funny last night" Tess said. Alex nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know." Tess smiled before saying, "I had such a good time last night." 

"Me too" Alex said. He remembered Zan complaining about rooms need to be sound proofed and said, "Wonder if he sound proofed the house yet?" 

Zan struts into the diner with Ava. They walk over to the booth that Alex and Tess were sitting at. "Hey. Where are the rest of your crew?" Tess asks. Zan slides into the booth next to Alex and Ava slides into the booth next to Tess. "Lonnie never came home. We gave up on waiting for Rath and Ria. 

They were in the shower when we left" Zan said. "Iz sure they will be here soon" Ava said. 

"Did you sound proof the house yet?" Alex asks. Zan shakes his head no and says, "Hell no. Iz couldn't get ta da room dat needs it the most. If they even think about being apart for this long again. I'm locking them in a room together." Ava nodded her head in agreement as Tess and Alex laughed. 

The bell rings over the Crash Down door as Rath and Ria walk into the diner. They walk over to the booth hand in hand. Looking up at them, Zan says," Oh my god ya not in bed or the shower." "Ha ha very funny Zan" Ria says before sticking her tongue out at him. Ava slides out of the booth and sits down next to Zan. Ria slides into the booth sitting next to Tess and Rath sits down next to Ria. 

"I'm starving" Ria says. Rath shakes his head still wondering when the last time was that she had eaten correctly. He was guessing she hadn't eaten correctly since she came back to Roswell. "Wonder why" Alex says. Ria was about to respond when Liz walked over to their booth. 

"May I take your order?" Liz says. "Pancakes and coffee" Alex says. Liz writes down his order and waits for the rest of them to tell her what they wanted. "Green eggs and moonrock hash with coffee" Zan says. Liz writes his order down as Ava says, "Pancakes and coffee." "I want the same" Tess says. "Me too" Ria says. Liz writes down three next to Ava's order. "Tommy Lee Jones basket wit coffee" Rath says. Liz writes down, Tommy lee jones basket with coffee. "Be right back with your drinks" Liz said. 

In a booth in the back, Max, Isabel and Michael were sitting watching the others. "Alex and Tess have become pretty chummy" Max said. Michael nodded his head in agreement and said, "I noticed. Next thing you know something will be going on between them." "Alex told me he just wants to be friends" Isabel said. Max looked over at Isabel the surprise clearly written on his face and asked, "When did this happen Is?" 

Isabel shrugged her shoulders and answeres,"A few days ago.   
He told me he likes someone else." She had a feeling that the person Alex was interested in was Tess. "Guess that's what I get for pushing him away" Isabel said. Max turned his attention to Michael and asked, "Michael how are you handling seeing them all lovey dovey?" 

Micheal growls before saying,"There is nothing I can do about it." Looking over at the booth they were sitting in he said, "There is more to their relationship than meets the eye. I'm going to find out what." Max looked across the diner to where Liz was working and remembered what she had told him last night. "Liz told me she talked to Maria and that Maria said something about our book." 

Michael stopped watching Rath and Maria and turned to look at Max. "What did she say Max?" he asked. "I don't know everything. We didn't really have time to talk about it. She suggested a meeting" Max said. "Are we including everyone?" Michael asked. Max shook his head no and said, "Just us and Liz for now." "My apartment later then" Michael said. Max nodded his head yes and slide out of the booth to tell Liz about the meeting later. 

Later that afternoon Micheal noticed Maria without Rath near the Crash down. Walking over to her, he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into the alley. "Michael what do you thing you are doing?" Maria growled. Michael sighed before saying, "I need your help." "Micheal in case you forgot I'm with Rath" Maria said. 

Michael begged her with his brown eyes while saying,"How could I possible forget. I still love you Maria." Maria sighed before saying,"You don't even know me anymore. I changed when I left Roswell." Deciding since he was being his normal asshole self who wanted answers, she said, "You want to know I can show you." 

Michael raises his right eyebrow and says,"Rath wouldn't like that." Maria shook her head no and said, " Rath won't care that I showed you." She stepped up to him and smiled evilly before saying, Are you sure that you want me to show ya? Cause ya won't like what ya see." Michael noticed the evil smile but decided to ignore it and said, "I think I can handle it." "Then let's go to your apartment" Maria said. 

They walk out of the alley and down the street to Michael's apartment. Michael walks over to his couch and sits down. Maria sits down next to him so she can hold his hands to show him why she is different. Michael grabs Maria and forces her to kiss him. He forces her lips apart so that his tongue can access her mouth. Maria places her hands on his chest and blasts him. 

Michael releases her and looks at her in shock. "The only one who touches me that way is Rath. I will give you your answers." She takes his hands in her hands and says, "Try anything else and you will regret it." 

Micheal feels like he is no longer in his body. Almost like he was there in the shadows when what she was showing him happened. He sees Maria at a bar in New York City. She is wearing a black skin tight t-shirt with black low cut skin tight jeans. Her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.   
He notices Maria checking Rath out and walking over to him. 

Rath was leaving against the bar standing next to Zan who had his arms wrapped around Ava's waist holding her close to him. Maria looks directly at Rath and asks, "Wanna dance?" 

Rath looks Maria up and down obviously checking her out. Ava unwraps Zan's arms from around her waist and says, "Iz will dance wit ya. Iz sure he will later." Ria nods her head yes as Rath smirks before saying, "Iz will do more than dance wit ya. If ya wants." 

Maria goes onto the dance floor with Ava. Moving her body to the beat of the music, she was swinging her hips back and forth while moving her arms up over her head. Her t-shirt rode up higher exposing more of her skin if that was possible. Rath moved in on her like he was stalking prey. He grabs Maria pulling her close to his body. Maria grinds her body into his body. 

Rath kissed her neck as their bodies moved together. They find a rhythm and their bodies move as if one. He captures her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Maria moans in pleasure as Rath's hands run over her body. She moves her hands over Rath's body. Breaking the kiss for air, Rath asks, "Wanna gets out of here?" Maria nods her head yes. 

The scene in his mind changes and Micheal knows that he is standing in Rath's bedroom. Rath kisses Maria passionately while she pulls at his shirt. Breaking the kiss for air, she removed his shirt. Rath had already managed to remove Maria's shirt. He was running circles around her nipples with his fingers. Maria moaned in pleasure as he pinched her nipples. 

Maria grabbed Rath and kissing him while grinding her body into his hardened cock. Rath broke the kiss and looked into her desire filled eyes. "Iz givin ya one chance. Ya sure ya wanna do dis?" Rath asks. Maria nods her head yes as he smirks. "Ya don't even know my name" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. "What is it?" Maria asks. "Rath" Rath answers. "I'm Ria" Maria says. She moves her hand to his jeans and says, "I want this.... you now." 

Michael watches as they remove the rest of their clothes. 

Rath attacked her neck while Maria moans, "God that feels so good." Rath smirks at her while lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. He goes over to his bed and lays her down. Kissing his way down her body, he taked her hardened nipple in to his mouth. Maria puts her hands in his Mohawk and pulls him closer to her. She moans in pleasure. 

Rath was now kissing his way down her body licking and nipping at her flesh as he went. Reaching her wet hot center he ran his tongue along her folds. He pulled her closer and drove his tongue deep inside her causing Maria to buck her hips and moan in pleasure. "Rath........" Maria moaned. 

Rath slips his tongue out of her heat and says, "Ya so fuckin wet n ya tastes so good. Come for me." Maria moans in pleasure as he slips his tongue back inside her wet heat. He swirls his tongue around her walls then thrusts it in deep while running his finger around her clit and pinching it while hitting her g-spot with his tongue. 

"Yes...Yes...Rath...." Maria screams. She thrusts her hips uncontrollably. Rath licks up all her juices and slowly slips his tongue from inside her heat. He crawls up her body and captures her lips in a deep kiss as their tongues battle. 

Pushing into her tight wet heat, he stopping when he feels her barrier. "Shit B'tch. This is going to hurt" Rath growls. Maria nods her head yes and says, "I know. Don't stop." 

Rath pushes through her barrier taking away her innocents. "Your mine" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. They meet each other thrust for thrust. Her walls clamp down on his cock and she screams, "Rath..." Rath pumps into her a few more times before he finds his own release and filled her with his hot seed. "Ria..."Rath screams. 

Rath looks down at Maria and says, "Ya mine." Maria moans, "Yes." 

Micheal sees Rath mark Maria with their symbol. 

"Iz knew who ya was when ya picked me up in the bar. My dupe must be stupid. Iz don't play games." 

Micheal feels himself going back to his body as Maria breaks the connection. Looking at her Michael growls, "You are a fucking bitch." Maria laughed before saying, "That I am." She looked down at the bulge in his jeans and said, "That turned you on did it." She got up from the couch and walked away from him. 

Maria walked back to her apartment. She grabbed Rath and dragged him into the bedroom. Closing the door, she kissed him passionately. Rath breaks the kiss and snarls, "He kissed you." Ria laughs before saying, "I showed him when I picked you up at the bar and you took me back to your place where we fucked our brains out." 

Rath looks furious as he asks, "How exactly did ya show him this?" "Certainly not how I form a connection with you. Unless you would rather sit and hold hands too" Maria says. "No" Rath growls. She looks deep into his brown eyes and asks,"Are you pissed at me?" Rath shook his head no. 

"It turned him on seeing us" Maria said. Seeing his brown eyes darken, she said, "I couldn't help but notice." Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "Turned ya on fuckin wit him. Iz gonna remind him who ya belong to." Maria giggled before asking," Who would that be?" She ran her hands down his back grabbing his firm ass. Running his hands down her back, Rath grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. "Me b'tch. Ya mine" Rath growls. Maria nods her head yes and says,"I am." 

Meanwhile at Micheal's apartment, Micheal had just gotten out of an extremely cold shower which had not helped matters. "Fuckin bitch" Michael growled. Looking down at his rock hard cock, he took his erection into his hand. He pumped his cock moving his hand back and forth. His hand pumped faster and faster till he felt his balls tighten and found his release. Cleaned himself up, he grabbed his jeans and T-shirt and got dressed. 

Max, Isabel, and Liz walked into his apartment. They went into the living room and sat around Micheal's coffee table. Micheal got the destiny book out and placed the book on the table. "What exactly did Maria say?" Michael asked. "Maria was like speaking in riddles" Liz said. Michael growled in frustration before saying, "Just tell us." 

Liz nodded her head and said, "I was asking her if her tattoo hurt and when she got it done. She said this hurt worse and stuck her tongue out." "Maria got her tongue pierced" Isabel said. "I know that already" Michael growled. "How do you know that?" Max asked. "I just know. Don't want to talk about it. Liz please continue" Michael said. 

"Maria said Rath did her piercing and her tattoo. Now this was where I started to get confused. Maria said she gave Rath his tattoo." "How the hell did she give Rath a tattoo" Michael asked. "She has powers remember" Max said. "How long has Maria had powers and how did she get them? That is what we need to find out" Michael said. 

"Maria said that it was Czechoslovakian in the book and that Max should burn it and something about missing pages" Liz said. Michael opened the book and said, "Alex translated the whole book except for this part." Liz shook her head no and said, "No Maria did." "Why did Maria help us?"Isabel asked. 

"Micheal you could try to talk to Maria see if she will tell you anything"Max suggested. 

"No! I will decode this part myself. I will talk to her as a last resort" Michael said. Isabel listened to Michael and couldn't help but say, "What's the matter Micheal all of a sudden you act like Maria scares you." Michael shook his head no and said, "No that's not it." Liz notices the part at the top and asks, "Was this part added to the top?" 

"I don't think it was originally there" Isabel said. She noticed that Maria had written what she had added in the antarian language. "How does she know this?" Isabel asked. Max shruggd his shoulders having no idea. Still thinking Maria was the best solution, he said, "Micheal maybe you could convince Maria to help you." Michael shook his head no and said, "I don't want to deal with Rath. I can do this." 

Max nods his head while hoping there wasn't a reason that Maria hadn't translated that part of the book. Getting up from the couch, he said, "We are going to leave." Liz and Isabel got up and said, "See you tomorrow, Night Michael" "Night guys see you tomorrow" Michael says. Leaning back against the couch, he closes his eyes and starts to see Maria and Rath again. " God damn it Maria what did you do to me!" Michael growls. Looking down at the untranslated pages, he said, "I hope the answer is in here. Knowing my luck Rath will have to fix this."


	4. Chapter 4

In Rath and Ria's bedroom, Rath said, "So ya shared one of our experiences wit Michael." Maria blinks in surprise and says, "Yes...You said you wasn't mad." He walks across the room and says, "Iz not mad. Iz just gonna reminds ya who ya belongs to." He takes out a wooden box. 

Walking over to the bed, Rath asks, "Remember this box Ria?" Maria nods her head yes and says, "It is the box that you said had all your fetishes in it. and I was not ready for that part of you yet." Smirking at her, Rath says, "Now ya is." He opens the box and takes out two pairs of handcuffs. 

"Strip" Rath orders. Ria strips down to her thong and bra. "All of it" Rath demands. Ria slips off her bra and thongs. "Lie down on the bed. Iz will position yawhere I want ya" Rath says. Maria lays down on her back. Rath handcuffs each wrist to the head board. He dangles shackles for her ankles and rope while saying, "Iz have these too. Iz hasn't decided on which Iz gonna use if any dat depends on ya. Hold still." 

"What else is in the box?" Maria asks. "Ya will find out" Rath answers. Maria couldn't help but wonder what was in the box. She had known when she had gone with Michael that there would be repicusions. "Ya wanted to play with my dupe and be alone with him at his apartment" Rath said. Maria nodded her head yes. "So Iz gonna play with ya. Understand?" 

'Yes" Maria said. Rath pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped the shirt onto the floor. Maria licked her lips while admiring his toned and tanned body. Moving his hand to the waistband of his jeans, Rath unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Pushing his jeans over his hips and down his legs, he said, "Iz knos how much ya loves ta give me head." 

Maria nodded her head yes knowing that she loved to give him pleasure. "Ya gonna do dat first but since ya is all tied up. Iz in control" Rath said. Opening her legs, he exposed her wet heat and kneeled between her thighs so that his knees would come in contact with her clit with each thrust. "If ya is a good girl maybe Iz will let ya come before we are done wit my games." Maria gulped while wondering how long he was going to make her wait. "Now open ya pretty mouth" Rath said. 

Maria opens her mouth. Rath thrusts hard cock into her mouth.   
Maria sucks hungrily as Rath thrust his hardened cock in and out of her mouth. She sucks harder as Rath thrust causing his knees to hit her clit. Rath grunts in pleasure as he thrust his hardened cock faster. Maria moans against his hardened cock sending vibrations into his cock. She swallowed his hot seed that flowed into her mouth and continued to suck. 

"B'tch" Rath growled. Maria opened her mouth allowing him to slip his hard cock out of her mouth. She ran her tongue around her lips making certain she had gotten every drop. "Now it's ya turn for some pleasure. Ready?" Rath asked. "Yes...Rath...please..." Maria begged. Rath captured her mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss, he moved his hand to her heat and felt how wet she was. 

"Did you like that?" Rath asked. Maria nodded her head yes and said, "Yes, touch me please." Rath nodded his head and said, "First time ta makes it so ya can't move at all." He shackles her ankles to the bed. Places his next toy of choice on her stomach, he asked, "Do ya know what these are?" Maria shakes her head no. "Nipple clamps" Using his powers, he forms a piece of ice in his hand. 

Rath bringd the ice to her right breast and slowly moves the ice around her hardened peak. Maria moans feeling the new sensation. Rath moved the ice through the valley of her breast to her left breast and slowly ran the ice around her hardened nipple. Setting what was left of the ice cube down, he picked up a candle and dripped wax onto her hardened peaks. 

Maria moans in pleasure. Rath licks his lips while seeing how wet she is. "B'tch, ya so wet. Likes dat?" Maria nods her head yes while wondering what he was going to do next. Rath concentrated making the wax disappear with his powers. Maria moaned feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body as he used his powers to block her ability to climax until he allowed her. 

Picking the ice up, Rath ran the cube around each nipple while picking the nipple clamps up. He attached the nipple clamps to each of her hardened nipples. Maria moaned while feeling the pinch from the clamps. "Ya want to come?" Rath asked. 

"Yes Rath please"Maria begged. 

Rath shook his head no and said, "Not yet." He ran the ice down her chest, stomach, abdomen and inner thighs. Reaching over, he gravved seceral toys from inside the box. Showing her the clit clamp with metallic beads, he said, "Dis is a new one Iz just bought. It attaches to ya clit n da beads touch ya heat." Sowing her each toy, he said, "Dis is an anal vibrator, duel vibrator and a regular vibrator." 

Maria gulped as he showed her each toy. Rath attached the clamp to her clit. Bringing his mouth to her heat, he slowly pushes the ice inside her heat. Using his tongue he pushes deep inside her heat. Maria moans in pleasure and frustration. Lubing the anal vibrator, he slowly pushes the vibrator inside her virgin asshole. 

Ria moans in pleasure at the new sensation. Rath turns the vibrations onto high. He looks up into her face to see her reaction. Ria has a look of pure bliss on her face. Desperately wanting to come, she screams, "Rath...I belong to you...." Rath smirks in response which makes her scream, "Let me come...I belong to you..." Rath shakes his head no and says, "Not yet." 

Rath slowly guides his cock into her seeping wet core. He starts thrusting in and out making her head thrash back and forth with the feel of being so full from the vibrations from the anal vibrator and his cock thrusting into her heat. Rath thrust his hardened cock in and out. He moves his hand to the anal vibrator and slowly pulls the vibrator out while slipping his hardened cock from inside her tight wet heat. 

Ria moans in frustration. Rath slowly guides his hardened cock into her virgin hole making her whimper. Ria gasps when his hardened cock stretches her. Her body is still despertely screaming for release. Rath breaks through her cherry and then slowly starts to thrust in and out. "Please I want to come" Ria screams. 

Rath places the regular vibrator at her heated core. He slowly pushes the vibrator into her heat and turns the vibrations onto high. Ria moanes in frustration as he thrust in and out of her ass at the same time moving the vibrator in and out of her heat. "Rath I need to come. Please" Ria moans. "Who do ya belong to B'tch?" Rath asks. 

"You, only you" Ria responds. "Only me" Rath says. He raises his right eyebrow and says, "Who else would ya belong to?" Ria moans in frustration before answering, "No one. I belong to you." Rath continues to thrust his hardened cock and the vibrator in and out of her. "God damn it! Rath! I need to come! I need to come so bad it hurts" Ria screams. 

Rath trusts in and out of her ass till he finds his release again. Ria moans in frustration as she feels his hot seed filling her clenching ass. Rath pulls out of her ass. He releases her ankles from the shakles and her wrists from the cuffs. Ria watches him with hungry eyes as he cleans off his cock. She moves and takes his hardened cock into her mouth right after he cleaned it off. 

Ria thrusts her mouth hard and fast while sucking hungrily. Rath pulls on her nipple clamps and says, "Ya wanna come?" Ria releases his hardened cock and nods her head yes. Begging him with her desire and lust filled eyes, she begs, "I want you inside me. No more toys. Just you." Rath nods his head yes and lays her back on the bed. Entering her, he releases his hold on her climax which will allow her to come. 

"Ya can come now," Rath says. He thrusts his hardened cock deep into her. Ria thrusts her hips uncontrollably and comes like she has never come before. Rath thrust in and out of her. 

Ria matches his thrusts as he fills her with his hot seed. "Ria......." Rath screams. "Rath......" Ria screams as she comes again just as hard as before. 

Rath rolls their bodies and runs his hands down her back. "Ya like my game?" Rath asks. "Hell yes" Ria answers. She looks up into his brown eyes and asks, "When do I get to pay you back?" Rath snickers before answering, "Soon as ya gets ya own box of toys." Ria brings her mouth to his mouth and kisses him passionately. Breaking the kiss, she snuggles into his body and falls into an exhausted sleep. 

Rath smirked while bringing the covers up over their bodies. He wondered if his dupe had figured out yet that the images Ria gives don't go away for a while. He ran his hand up and down her back. Ria mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into his body more. Rath closed his own eyes a few moments later. 

Meanwhile across town, Michael was unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Maria's naked body. In his mind he kept hearing her say, "I knew damn well who Rath was." He growled in frustration since he couldn't get the images out of his head. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted but afraid that if his eyes closed what Maria had shown him would play again in his mind. 

Michael glanced at the clock and threw the covers off his body. Climbing out of bed, he walked across his room and into the bathroom. Closing the door, he went over to the tub and turned on the water. Adjusting the water to the right temperature, he pulled up the shower level and stepped into the tub. Closing the shower curtain, he moved under the spray of warm water and groaned in frustration. 

Michael washed his body and then turned the water to cold needing to releave the ache in his hard cock. He hissed as the water came in contact with his hard cock. The cold water sprayed down on his body slowly giving him the release he was desperately needing. Reaching down, he turned off the water with one hand and opened the shower curtain with his other hand. 

Stepping out of the tub, Michael grabbed a towel and wrapped the towel around his waist. Opening the door, he walked back into his bedroom. Going over to his dresser, he opened the third drawer down and grabbed a pair of black jeans. Unwrapping the towel from around his waist, he dried off his body and set the towel on top of the dresser. Stepping into the jeans, he pulled the denim up his legs. 

Michael buttoned and zipped his jeans and opened the second drawer down. Reaching inside the drawer, he grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled the shirt over his head. Grabbing a pair of socks, he walked out of his room. Sitting down on the couch, he slipped on his socks and then his boots. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to his front door and pulled the door open. 

Micheal stepped outside and walked down the street heading to the Crash Down for breakfast. Please, don't let Rath and Maria be at the diner, he thought while pulling the door open. He sighed when he walked inside and saw Rath and Maria all snuggled together in a booth. 

Rath and Maria looked up as Michael walked into the diner. Paying no attention to him, they continue their conversation. "Any clubs in Roswell like the one back in da city?" Rath asked while doubting there was. Ria nodded her head yes and said, "There is one. I could pretend I don't know you again and pick you up." Rath snickered before saying, "Dat was fun, almost as much fun as da next time." Ria narrowed her green eyes while remembering what happened the next time. "Some stupid bitch hit on you and I broke her nose." 

Zan and Ava slid into the booth with them. "What are ya two talkin about?"Ava asked. Rath smirked while saying, "My bad girl set free." Ria giggled before saying,"It's all Rath's fault." Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "My fault! How is it all my fault?" Zan looks at Ria, and says, "Nah. What was Rath's fault was da time we almost got kicked out of da same club." He paused before saying, "Ava n ya was dancin. Dis guy was hittin on ya." 

Ria shook her head before saying, "That wasn't funny." Looking at Rath, she said, "You sent him to the hospital." Rath shrugs his shoulders while saying, "He shouldn't have gone near my B'tch." Ria knew there was no point in argueing with him. Deciding to change the subject, she said, "Michael is working on the destiny book." 

Rath raised his right eyebrow in question and said, "Yah so?" Ria sighed while knowing why Michael couldn't let the book go. "He wants answers to the part I didn't decode"Ria said. Rath narrows his brown eyes and says, "Ya should never have decoded da rest in da first place." Ria sighed, knowing that he was right. "Iz wants to see if he has balls enough to ask" Rath said. 

"I could always show him some more stuff" Ria said. She notices his eyes darken before he asks, "How ya plan on doin dat?" Ria leans in and kisses him deeply. Rath sees Ria's idea in a flash, Ria kissing Michael. Breaking the kiss, he growls, "Hell no." Zan asks, "Hell no what man." "Nothin. We will see you at the apartment" Rath growls. He slides out of the booth pulling Ria with him. Ava watches Rath lead Ria out of the diner and asks, "What's Ria up to?" Zan shruggs his shoulders while saying, "No clue. Iz stayin clear of da apartment for a while." 

Zan glances at Michael. He notices that Michael looks really   
uncomfortable. Looking at Ava, he says, "Iz thinks Rath's problem is Michael." Ava nods her head in agreement as Max and Isabel walk into the diner. They walk over to the booth Michael is sitting in and sit down aross from him. "Hey" Max and Isabel say. Michael nods his head and says, "Hey." 

Max is curious to know how the decoding is coming and asks,"So how it going?" "I haven't got much done yet" Michael answers. He notices that Zan is listening and whispers, "They are listening so play along." Max nods his head yes while,"Oh I know but I thought it would be great if you could paint that. Liz would love it." Michael nods his head yes and says, "I'm going back to work on it after breakfast." 

At the apartment, Rath growled in frustration while running his hands through his mohawk. "Ya are telling me that Micheal wants answers because ya wouldn't translate that part of their destiny book?" Ria nods her head yes and says, "Yes but that part is dangerous." Rath narrows his brown eyes and growls, "Never stopped ya." Ria sighs in frustration before saying, "Rath." Looking into her green eyes, he says, "Don't Rath me Ria! Stay away from Michael." 

Ria nods her head yes and says, "But it's so fun to fuck with him." "One of these times your fucking with him is going to back fire. He can translate that all on his own" Rath says. Ria knows that Rath is right Michael has the ability to translate the book all on his own. Getting up from the couch, she walks over to him and kisses him passionately. 

Breaking the kiss for air, Ria looks deep into his brown eyes and says, I'm so hot and wet for you, take me to bed." Raising his right eyebrow, Rath growls, "Ya thought about kissing Michael." Ria nodded her head yes. "Ya has ta punished" Rath growls. "Who said I didn't do that on purpose?" Ria asked. Rath shook his head before saying, "Iz   
created a monster." 

Ria giggles while nodding her head yes. Rath picks her up slightly making her body press into his hardened cock. Ria moans in pleasure and frustration. Swinging her up into his arms, he carries her into the bedroom. Kicking the bedroom door shut, he walks over to the bed and sets her down. Stepping away from her, he says, "Ya is gonna do everything Iz tells ya." Ria nods her head yes as he says, "Understood." 

"Take your clothes off" Rath commands. Ria slowly unbuttons her shirt and asks, "Aren't you getting undressed?" Rath nods his head yes and says, "When Iz ready." Ria continues to undress slowly making him growl, "If ya don't move fast Iz ripping ya clothes off." Ria blinks in surprise before saying, "I like this shirt." Rath shrugs his shoulders and says, "Then take it off now." 

Ria quickly pulls her shirt and bra off and throws them on the floor. She pulls her jeans down fast so she is now standing naked except for a pair of green thongs. Rath watches Ria's nipples harden under his heated gaze. Ria starts to remove her thongs until he growls, "Leave them on." She moves her hands away from her thongs and waits to be told what to do. 

"Lie down on ya stomach on da bed"Rath says in a thick and husky voice. Ria climbes onto the bed and at the at the last minute hesitated. Rath anticipated that she would not follow his instructions and pinned her down on her stomach. He quickly cuffed her there. Ria knew what he was planning and said, "You are not spanking me." 

Rath kneels behind her and says, "Yes, Iz is." He rubs his hands over her ass cheeks and then rips her thongs off. Ria gasped in surprise and whipered when his hand connected with her ass hard leaving a red hand print. She pulls on the cuffs as Rath says, "Bet ya has never been spanked before, but there is a first time for everything." Ria knew that she shouldn't have given him the flash with Michael since that was what had earned her this punishment. 

"You" Rath said as he brought his hand down across her ass cheeks. Bringing his hand down again, he said, "Will." Ria whimpered as his hand connected with her ass again while he said, "Not." He brought his hand down again and said, "Think." Ria trembled as he continued to spank her. "Any" Rath said as his hand connected with her reddened ass cheeks. His hand came down again as he said, "Thoughts." Ria was crying now and to her surprised realized that she was extreemly wet. Rath brought his hand down again and said, "Of." He brought his hand down again while saying, "Doin'." Bringing his hand down again, he said, "anything." 

Ria whimpered while wondering how many more spankings he was going to give her. Rath brought his hand down again and said, "Wit." Bringing his hand down again, he said, "My." He brought his hand down slightly harder as he said, "Dupe." Bringing his hand down harder, he growled, "Michael." Rath looked at Ria's ass that was red from his continuous spankings. "Iz dat understood?" Rath asks. Ria refused to answer him. Rath raised his right eyebrow and strikes her ass again. He raises his hand for another strike and growls, "Answer me. " "Yes" Ria whimpers. 

Leaving the handcuffs on her, Rath flips Ria over. Ria hisses as her reddened ass cheeks come in contact with the cool sheets. Leaning down, he brings his mouth to her hardened nipple. Ria moans in pleasure as his mouth closes over her nipple and he sucks hungrily. Rath releases her nipple and attaches a nipple clamp. 

Ria moans at the pleasure then pain. Rath closed his mouth over her other nipple and sucked. Ria moaned in pleasure while feeling even more wetness between her legs. Releasing her nipple, he attached the nipple clamp to her nipple. Ria moaned thrashing her head back and forth. Rath was making her so wet. "Please..." Ria moaned. 

Rath smirked at her while attaching the nipple clamps together and pulled on them. "Rath......" Ria begged. To the center Rath attached a long piece that had a clamp at the end. "Do ya know where this is going?" Rath asked. Ria shook her head no. Circling her clit with his finger, Rath attached the clamp to her clit. "Fuck....Rath....fuck..." Ria screamed . She thrust her hips uncontrollably desperate for release. 

Rath watched Ria buck her hips and asked, "What ya want?" Ria begged him with her desire, and lust filled eyes as she begged, "Fuck me please. I'm so fucking wet. Make me come." 

Rath nods his head yes. Ria smiled believing that she is going to get what she wants now. She sees the smike on his face and gulps knowing her punishment is not over yet. 

"Iz punishing you first. Ya reward will be when Iz tells ya to come" Rath said. Ria gulped while wondering how much longer she would be denied a climax. "If you come before that you will be wreathing like this for a long time" Rath said. Ria gasped knowing that he had not blocked her ability to climax. She was wondering what he would do when Rath told her, "Iz will just leave the clamps on and not touch ya." 

Rath pulls out a double vibrator and says," Relax baby." Ria heard the vibrator being turned on. Rath slowly inserted the dual vibrator into her ass and heat. She screamed in pleasure as he turned on and slowly to high. Rath watched her knowing she was desperately close. Ria pulls on the cuffs and thrashes her head back and forth on the pillow from   
the sensations running through her body. 

Rath climbs off the bed and strips off his jeans. Climbing back onto the bed, he slowly pulls the dual vibrator out of her body. He watches her walls twitch as her body silently begs to be filled. Ria moaned in frustration as he placed his rock hard cock at her asshole. "Do ya want me here or here?" Rath asks while placing his hard cock at her wet heat. 

"There please" Ria answered. Rath smirked and moved his hard cock to her asshole. Ria screams, "Rath!!!," as he thrust his hardened cock into her tight ass. Rath pumps in and out of her tight ass. He bites the side of her neck marking her as his bitch. He thrust in and out several more times before pulling out. Cleaning his cock off with his powers, he swiftly thrust his haard cock into her wet heat. 

"Damn B'tch so wet" Rath says in a thick and husky voice. Ria started to climax. Remembering Rath told her to wait, she tightened her muscles. His lips brushed her lips as he said, "Ya can come." He kisses her deeply as her walls clamp down on his hard cock milking him for all he was worth. She receives a mind blowing orgasm with flashes of Antar. 

Breaking for air, Rath thrusts his hardened cock into her deep. Ria matches his thrusts while screaming in ecstasy as her walls clamp down on his cock again. Rath follows her over the edge filling her with his hot seed. He collapes on top of her body. "I love you Rath" Ria says. He looks deep in her passion filled eyes and says, "That is the first time ya said Iz love ya since Iz came after ya." "I know. I love you. I love you" Ria said. 

Rath captures her mouth in a passion filled kiss. He tells her with his mind, "Iz love ya too." Ria hears him telling her in her mind. Breaking for air, Ria asks, "So what are we doing later?" Rath smirks before saying, "Iz thought we could go ta da club where da old soap factory used ta be." Ria smiled before saying, "Reenact our first meeting?' Rath snickers knowing that wasn't there first meeting. "No dat wasn't our first meeting." 

Ria looks deep into his brown eyes as he says, "Remember when we all came to Roswell to tells our dupes about the summit?" Ria nods her head yes. Rath smirks while saying, "Guess Michael would be pissed if he knew Iz kissed ya dat night." Ria giggles before saying, "Oh you mean when Micheal was talking to Max." Rath nodded his head yes and said, "Yeah, when Iz grabbed ya n kissed ya. Dat was epic."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Tess walked into Micheal's apartment. They were going to ask them if they wanted to go check out this new club. Micheal, Max, Liz and Isabel looked up in surprise. "Hey. We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the new club that is opening tonight" Alex said. "Aren't you lost?" Isabel asked. "No Isabel we are not lost" Alex responded. "Well it just seems like you two are always with them" Isabel said. 

"We are not going with them" Tess said. Michael was curious and asked, "Why?" "Rath and Zan are going and Ria and Ava are meeting them there."Tess answered. "With them its like a couple thing and the only couple is Max and Liz unless you two are no longer together" Alex said. Tess knew they were really not wanted and said, "Fine be that way. I'll just hang with Ria and Ava." Looking at Alex, she said, "I'm sure Rath and Zan wouldn't mind if you hung with them." 

Alex nodded his head yes and said, "Can't say we didn't try." He looked at his friends before saying, "Come on Tess let's go." 

They started to leave, and to their surprise it was Liz that stopped them from leaving by saying, "I'm in. We can meet at the crash down and go from there." Alex nods his head yes before leaving with Tess. 

Everyone looks at Liz in shock. "Come on we can go and have a good time" Liz says. Isabel nods her head in agreement and says, "I could go for some fun." Liz smiles happy that Isabel is agreeing with her. "Let's go pick out your outfit" Isabel suggests. "Sounds like fun" Liz says. She leans over giving Max a chaste kiss. 

"Micheal and I will be at the crash down in a little while" Max said. Liz nodded her head yes. She walked out of the apartment with Isabel. Max noticed that Michael was lost in his thoughts and said, "Now that Liz and Isabel are gone. Spill it. What's on your mind?" Michael ran his hands through his hair before saying, "Some how I get this feeling that I am going to wish that I didn't go." Max looked at Michael pleadingly while saying, "Tonight is about friends and having fun." Wanting to make peace with their dupes, he said, "Maybe we could make peace with the others." 

Meanwhile at Rath and Ria's place, Ava knocked on Rath and Ria's door. "Come in" Rath says. Opening the door, Ava walks in to the room and finds Rath and Ria snuggling together on the bed. Ria had her eyes closed with her head was on his chest. "Iz kickin ya out Rath. Ria n I have to get ready" Ava said. Rath shakes his head no and says, "Iz will get dressed n then ya can come in and get ready." 

Ava laughs at him before saying, "Iz not stupid. We want to go out tonight." Rath raised his right eyebrow as Ava continued, "It will take Zan and ya five minutes to get ready." Rath sighes before saying, Ria let me up." Ria reluctantly lifts her head up from his chest and moves away from him. Rath climbs off the bed. Ava walks over to the closet as Rath leaves the room. 

"So what are you going to wear?" Ria asked. "My black jeans, velvet bra, and mess top"Ava answers. "That is what you wore the night I picked Rath up" Ria said. "Ya wanted to reenact that night didn't ya" Ava says before laughing and smiling evilly. Looking through the clothes, Ava asked, "Do ya still have that outfit ya wore?" 

"I think so" Ria answers. She reluctantly gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet. Riffling through her clothes, she finds the outfit and says, "Here it is." Taking a pair of pair of black low cut levi jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt off their hangers, she bends down and picks up her cowboy boots.   
Rath walks back in. Seeing the jeans, he growled, "Those jeans ain't gonna fit ya. Ya ain't wearin them." 

"They might still fit me" Ria says. Rath shakes his head in annoyance and says, "Ava go get ready while Iz change." Ava nods her head yes while walking across the room. Opening the door, she walks out of the room. Ria starts walking over to the bathroom to get dressed. Rath shakes his head no and says, "Ya can put them on right here. Iz wants ta see how tight da jeans are." 

Rath lays down on the bed. Placing his hands underneath his head, he says,"Tell me when ya gets them buttoned and zipped." Ria sets her clothes and boots down. She pulls her shorts off and picks her jeans up. Sucking her stomach in, she buttons and zips her jeans. Picking her t-shirt up, she pulled the shirt over her head. "See they fit" Ria says. 

Rath sits up and looks at Ria like he wants to put her over his knee and spank her. "Come here" Rath growls. Ria walks over to him. He places his hand on her abdomen. she feels the material stretching. "Dats da only way ya is wearin them" Rath says. Ria looks up in his eyes and asks, "So what do I look like then?" "Iz thinks ya looks gorgeous no matter what ya are wearing" Rath answered. 

Sitting down, Ria pulled on her cowboy boots. "Are you wearing the same thing?" Ria asks. Rath raises his eyebrow and brings his hand to his eyebrow. Scratching his eyebrow, he answered, "Iz wearin my black button fly levis and a t-shirt." Ava knocks and asks, "Are ya both decent?" "Come in" Rath says. 

Ava opens the door and walks into the room. "Zan and I are ready" Ava says. Ria gets up from the bed and says, "I just have to do my hair and make-up." Walking across the room and into the bathroom, she waves her hand doing her hair and make-up. Rath laid his clothes down on the bed and said, "Iz needs ta gets dressed, Ava. Out." Ava walks over to the door and says, "Zan n Iz will be waiting in the living room." 

Rath pulls his shirt over his head and drops the shirt onto the floor. Picking his t-shirt up, he pulls the shirt on. Unbutoning and unzipping his jeans, he pushes the jeans down his legs and picks his Levi's up. Stepping into his jeans, he buttons the buttons and sits down. Ria walks out of the bathroom as he is lacing his boots. 

Rath whistles at her. Ria smiles while walking over to him. Getting up, Rath says, "Iz can't waits ta take ya out of those later. Ava and Zan are waiting downstairs." Taking her hand in his hand, he leads her out of the room. Going into the living room, they find Zan and Ava sitting on the couch. Ava leans over and gives Zan a chaste kiss. Getting up from the couch, she says, "See ya soon." Ava walks over to Ria as Rath kisses her. Breaking the kiss, he smirks before saying, "Iz be checking ya out later." Ria giggles while walking out of the living room with Ava. Rath and Zan follow them out of the house. 

At the club, Max, Liz, Micheal, Isabel, Tess and Alex were all sitting at a table that had a good view of the dance floor. Liz sees Zan and Rath walk into the club and points to them while saying, "There are Zan and Rath. Wonder why they are not all together." They watched Zan and Rath find a table with a perfect view of the dance floor which was also directly across from their table. 

Max turned to Tess and Alex and asked, "Do the two of you have any idea what they are up too?" Tess shrugged her shoulders and said, "We have no clue." Alex looked at Max in surprise and asked,"You think we set you up or something?" Max remained silent having no idea what was going on. He was just suspicious cause they had been spending a lot of time with the others. 

Liz frowned when she noticed that Alex was pissed. "Fuck this.   
I'm going to join them" Alex said. Pushing back his chair, he got up from the table. "Wait for me" Tess said. Pushing back her chair, she got up from the table. They walked across the club to Zan and Rath. "Hey" Tess and Alex said. Zan nods his head yes while watching the door. "Can we join you?" Alex asks. Rath nods his head yes and says, "Guys only. Tess ya can sit till Ria n Ava gets here." 

Tess was about to sit down when she sees Ria and Ava walk into the club. Pointing them out, she said, "There is Ria and Ava." Alex pulls back the chair next to Zan and sits down. He notices Ria and Ava were looking around the club. Finding what they are looking for, they walk across the club and approach the table Rath and Zan are sitting at. 

"Wanna dance?" Ria asks. Rath looks her up and down. Tess oblivious to the game that Ria and Rath were playing, said, "I'll dance with you guys." Ria licks her lips while looking at Rath. Smirking at her, Rath lets his heated gaze roam over her body. "Iz will do more than dance with ya if ya wants." Tess walks over to them and says, "Come on let's go dance." She pulls Ria and Ava out on the dance floor. 

They find spot not to far from the table to dance knowing perfectly well that they where watching them. Zan is watching Ava. Rath watches Ria his eyes never leave her body. Alex was trying to secretly watch Tess. Ria moved her body to the beat of the music while swinging her hips back and forth. She moved her hands over her head exposing her stomach. 

Liz had been watching them and realizes that they were all pretending not to know each other. "Oh my god they are acting like they don't know each other" Liz says. Micheal feels like he was hit by a ton of bricks. Not realizing he is talking out loaud, he says, "Something happened between them while Maria was still in Roswell." Max turns to him and says, "What? Start talking now." 

Michael nods his head yes and starts telling them what happened the other day. "I asked her for help on part of the book. Maria showed me how Rath and her got together." He paused to collect his thoughts before saying, "What she showed me is like what they are doing now. Liz just said it. They pretended that night too. Only difference is Rath just kissed her when the dupes came to Roswell before about the summit meeting." 

Max being totally lost said, "Micheal you lost us." "I'm getting to my point, give me a minute." Max nodded his head yes and waited for Michael to continue. "Just before Maria told me she was going to New York City.I figured out how much she meant to me. I tried to show her when I kissed her. When she pulled away from me I told her I had a flash of her and my dupe. She told me I was losing it" Michael said. He sighed before saying, "I just can't figure out why she would kiss Rath." 

Isabel points to Rath and said, "Well if that is what they did in the city." Max, Micheal, Liz and Isabel watched Rath get up from the table walking toward his prey. He walked up behind Ria and pulled her body right into his. Ria leaned back into his body and ground her body was into his hard body. Rath kissed her neck. Ria bit her lip to suppress a moan as her body recognized his touch. 

Rath moved his body in time with hers. He turns Ria so that they were now face to face. Their bodies were so close that it was if they were one. His hands were now roaming her body. 

Ria ran her hands up his body then down to rest on his firm ass as if she wanted him closer to her. They were getting pretty hot and heavy out on the dance floor. 

Ria could feel the bulge in his jeans pressed into her heated core. Rath kissed Ria suppressing her moan as he ground his hardened cock into her core. He could smell how much she wanted him. Zan and Ava are dancing close by them. "Rath Iz found me a little somethin' somethin' .She wants me to take her home and give her a little somethin' somethin'." Zan said. 

Rath pulls away from Ria's mouth needing air. He looks over at Zan and smirks. "Iz found me a little somethin' somethin' too. Iz thinks Iz will keep her." Zan snickered while continueing to dance with Ava. Rath turned back to Ria and asked, "Wanna get outta here?" Ria nods her head yes since she was having a hard time finding her voice. 

Rath nods his head and says, "Dance over to my bud over there so Iz can tell him that Iz taking ya home." Rath and Ria move across the dance floor to where Alex and Tess were dancing. "Alex, Iz found me a little somethin' somethin'" Rath says. Alex nods his head yes. "She wants me ta takes her home. Ya n da b'tch can chill at da crib if ya want." Rath says. 

Rath unwraps his arms from around Ria's body and takes her hand in his hand. They walk away from Alex and Tess leaving them standing with Zan and Ava. Alex looks at Tess and asks, "What do you think Tess?" "That there are too many eyes in this place." Zan and Ava nod their heads in agreement.   
"Let's go" Zan says. Micheal, Max, Liz and Isabel watch them leave. 

Micheal pushes his chair back from the table and stands. "I have to go" Michael says. Isabel looks up at him and asks, "Are you okay?" Michael doesn't answer her just walks away from the table. He walks out of the club as Zan pulls out of the parking lot. 

Rath and Ria couldn't get back to the crib fast enough. Pulling into the driveway, Rath noticed that Zan had somehow managed to get back there first. Shutting off the engine, he opened the door and climbed out of the Jeep. Walking around the jeep, he opened the door and helped Ria out. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Rath wrapped his arms around her body as she wrapped around his waist. 

Rath walked toward the front door, he used his powers to open the door. Going inside, he closed the door with his powers and walked right past Zan, Ava, Alex and Tess who were sitting on the coach chatting away. Breaking for air because breathing became an issue, Ria moaned, "Bedroom now." 

Alex looks at Ava and Zan and asks, "Were they this bad in New York City?" "No they were worse" Zan answers. Alex and Tess laugh. "Worse hard to believe" Tess said. They heard Rath and Ria's bedroom door being kicked closed. 

Rath and Ria pulled at each others clothes desperate to be skin to skin. Ria moaned in pleasure when Rath took her hardened nipple into his mouth. She ran her nails down his back. Rath waved his hand over the rest of her clothes dissolving them. Placing her on the bed, he looked into her desire filled eyes while using his powers to remove his clothes. 

Ria's desire was reflected in his eyes."Rath I need you now. Please. I'm so fucking wet" Ria begged. His hardened cock jumped in response to her plea. Joining her on the bed, she opened her legs opened in invitation. Rath sank into her heated core. "Ya is so wet and tight" Rath said in a thick and husky voice. He moved his hips making his large mushroom head hit her g-spot. 

Ria moaned in pleasure."That feels so good. Don't stop" Ria moaned. "Never" Rath growls. They meet each other thrust for thrust as her walls clamp down on his cock as he thrust into her deep. "Rath......" Ria screams. Rath moans in pleasure while saying, "That's it baby. Come for me." He spills his seed at the same time Ria climaxes. "Ria....."Rath screams. "Rath.........." Collapsing into each others arms, they fall asleep into an exhausted sleep


End file.
